


Super-what?

by Sunglows



Series: Side by Side [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, No Smut, Season 12 spoilers, Spn fandom, Spn fans, Spoilers, Supernatural Fandom - Freeform, Supernatural fans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunglows/pseuds/Sunglows
Summary: After you realized your favorite show was no longer just a show, Sam and Dean work and try to get you back to where you came from.Before extracting Lucifer from his vessel, something strange happened that made Sam and Dean think that you were the Nephilim.Will Castiel kill you when he finds out? Or will Crowley get to you before Cas does? Will Sam and Dean find a way to get you back to your dimension?Warning: this story takes place in Season 12. It does contain spoilers. You have been warned.





	Super-what?

There he was, just a few yards away. You could practically see his beard stubble from where you stood. You could almost smell his cologne. You suddenly grew curious and wondered if was he wearing any. 

Your heart? Racing, like you just sprinted a 10k. You were frozen in panic. _Did he see me? Had he noticed the stranger standing perfectly still with wide eyes and a racing heart? Oh Chuck, I hope not._

You’d always tell yourself that if this moment ever happened, if you were ever blessed with him in your immediate presence, you wouldn’t panic like this. And yet here you stood “fangirling” like everyone else would in the world.

“Get it together Y/N! It only looks like Jensen Ackles. Maybe it’s not even him. But if it is, he’s a normal human just like you. Look he even enjoys reading gossipy magazines! See normal things!” You told yourself out loud, suddenly becoming more and more aware of your awkward presence. You needed to move. You needed to not be standing in the middle of the isle with your body ridged and cold.

So, suddenly you were very interested in the ingredients of gum.

“Just go up to him. Tell him you’re a fan and say hi. It’s not a big deal. People do it all the time. He wont get mad if you ask for a selfie or something. Come on. Just go up to him!” You told yourself mentally. You hadn’t taken your eyes off of him, scared that if you looked away too long he would disappear, like if he was a figment of your imagination or something.

Jensen set his magazine back in the rack and looked around the store, his eyes glossing over you and putting your racing mind at ease. He took a few steps closer to you and you felt yourself contract every muscle in your body all the while holding your breath. 

The sound of his boots against the tile echoed throughout your mind, and your heart starting racing so fast you thought you were going to faint.

It wasn’t until he was an arms length away that you felt your body suddenly take control. Your hand reached out and brushed his arm, as if you were going to grab him but missed because you suddenly realized what the hell you were doing. 

“Jensen Ackles picture?” You asked, unable to make a full sentence.

 _What was I doing?_ This wasn’t graceful, this wasn’t the way you wanted to approach him. No. You WANTED to be cool and collected and act like it was just some person that you knew your whole life. Not like this. Not a sweating piece of mess that had no idea what to do. But there he stood, a crooked smile on his unshaven face as he looked down at you.

“Uh- No, I think you’re mistaken,” he said, in that gravely Dean voice that drove everyone wild.

You cocked your head to the side. “You’re not the actor who plays Dean Winchester on Supernatural? It’s my favorite show, and I would really like a picture with you,” you said, shocked at how poised you now sounded. Weren’t you just a blubbering mess a few seconds ago? But something about his presence, his closeness to you had calmed your racing heart. Like a warm blanket that made you not so nervous.

Jensen looked you up and down for the first time, and this time it was him who cocked his head. “Super- _what_? Oh, no. Not again.” He ran a hand down his face, pinching at his brow and sighing.

And that’s when you saw Jared coming around the corner, a basket full of food and a goofy grin on his face. His hair swayed with his awkwardly large steps and if your heart had thought it was finally getting to calm down it was wrong. Because it was racing once again.

Both of them? Both Jared and Jensen together here now? This was too much. There is no way you could be this lucky.

Sure, you knew they were friends and hung out a lot. Sure you knew the stories of them always being together, but the reality of both men standing next to you, towering over you, really, was becoming too much. There was that fainting feeling again.

“Hey Dean, who’s this?” Jared asked, his hand stretched out to shake yours. Jensen slapped it away before you could though, and whispered into his ear so you couldn’t hear. You were slightly confused and offended that one of your favorite people in the world was treating you like this. You’ve always seen Jensen treat his other fans with such love.

“Jared, you’re here too? This is great. Can I get a picture with you both?” You asked, interrupting Jensen’s whisper to Jared. You fished in your pockets for your phone. Jared and Jensen sighed, and you stopped moving. 

“Is everything alright? If you don’t want the-”

“It’s not that we don’t want it. But we’re not Jared and Jensen,” Jared said, his puppy eyes on full effect.

You were beyond confused. You were embarrassed and puzzled. You’d watched how many videos of Jared and Jensen at Cons? How many instagram photos or tweets had you liked? Too many to count! You knew the show was fake, acting made possible by the two perfect men in front of you, and their team. 

“Is this a joke? Are you guys in character or something? Am I being punked?” You laughed. You looked around trying to find a man in camouflage with a big camera ready to jump out.

“No, we’re Sam and Dean Winchester. The real thing. I swear I’m going to find these pansy actors and teach them a thing or two,” Dean, _scratch that_ , Jensen said, turning away and putting his hands on his hips.

You laughed again, only slightly harder. "Yeah, and I’m Garth.”

Sam, _no Jared_ , looked over at you and then to Jensen, giving him a pleading look and shaking his head. “Look we’d be happy to take the photo. Here,” Jared said, taking your phone from your hand. He held it up far enough in the air to capture himself, Jensen, and you in the frame and snapped a few photos.

“Thanks. Again, Supernatural is my favorite show! You guys, especially you Jared, have taught me to love myself and my flaws. I even got an anti-possession tattoo to show my support for the show,” you said, holding your phone close to your chest and showing them your wrist, exposing the one week old tattoo.

You pulled your arm back after seeing their surprised reactions and you were back to being awkward again.

“Yeah,” Jared said, scratching at the back of his neck.

"Dude, why did you make me take a photo?” Jensen said, punching Jared in the arm.

“You know I don’t like taking photo’s. And I’m not this Jensen guy.”

“Shut up,” Sam said through the side of his mouth.

You frowned and looked at the photos. "Um, do you want me to delete them? I was planning on posting them online and telling all my friends that I met you guys. But I’ll delete the pictures to respect your privacy,” you said. You truly love these guys enough to respect them and how they feel, even if it will make you feel heartbroken.

Jared put his hand on your shoulder. "No it’s okay. Keep them.” He did that signature Sam Winchester smile that always melted all fan hearts.

“Uh- well, okay. It was nice meeting you. See ya!” Jensen said after giving you a wave and immediately turning tail and leaving, his hand around Jared’s arm and pulling him with.

Now you stood speechless and motionless for a whole other reason. Why had they acted so weird? Why were they in character? You glanced down at your phone, scrolling through the photos. Jensen looked confused, and mad. Something you’d never seen before. Jared? Jared looked like he was forcing a smile a little too hard. In one of the pictures, what looked like a tattoo was slightly showing on Jared’s chest looking similar to yours.

You dropped your phone to your side and took a deep breath. “What just happened?”

 


End file.
